bsgonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Top Gamers Club
Needs editing. What is the TOP GAMERS CLUB (TGC)? The TGC is a service and benefits club oriented exclusively toward our top gamers.We founded the TGC to provide extra long-term support for these players. What benefits will I gain as a TGC member? TGC members receive: · personal support by the TGC Care team · regular newsletters · exclusive items · in-game surprises · unpublished preview info · exclusive offers from partners · special sweepstakes · and much more How do I become a TGC member? TGC members are our top users and are selected automatically.The selection process is conducted on a regular basis.The most loyal, industrious and active gamers are thus potential candidates for invitation to the TGC at any time. Acceptance into the TGC will be based on various criteria, such as game status, in-game purchases and friend invites. The longer you remain active, the better your chances of being selected! One more thing:You need to have a valid email address!If your address ends up on our server's 'blacklist' because our mails to you bounce back or you unsubscribe from the newsletter, then we cannot accept you into the TGC.In that case you'll have to reactivate your address first.Please contact Support for more on this. Does membership cost anything? No, membership is free and requires no commitment. How can I find out whether I'm a TGC member? As soon as players are accepted into the TGC, they'll receive a welcome email containing all of the essential information. How long does a TGC membership last? The TGC membership lasts as long as the member still meets the eligibility criteria.If that changes, then we'll send you information about any changes well ahead of time by email. How can I contact TGC Care? Members are automatically forwarded to the Care team as soon as they click on the Support button when using a TGC account. How long does it take until the announced items or newsletter arrive? Top priority will be given to sending the newsletter and booking the items, although it nevertheless can take some time.We're grateful for your patience here.Do also be sure to check in your Spam folder to see if the newsletter has landed there.If you've not already done so, please set your Spam filter to prevent labeling emails from newsletter@news.bsgo.com as Spam. How often are the newsletters sent out? The welcome email is sent one time to new TGC members.Thereafter members receive the regular newsletters. When will I start receiving the TGC discounts? As a new TGC member you'll start benefitting immediately from the benefits described here.All promotions, preview info and items are then tied to the respective newsletter. My data (such as user name) is not up to date.Is this an error? We're constantly working to ensure that we're working with up-to-date information.It can sometimes take up to two weeks before the latest profile changes are shown. How do I determine whether I've won something in a sweepstake? The drawing for the grand prize takes place once the promotion is finished.The winners are then informed using the contact data provided during registration. How is my data used when I register for a sweepstakes? Your information is used to contact you in the event that you win something.Please review our privacy guidelines for all of the details on how your data is used.